Alternate Beginning
by tashy-lou
Summary: Some people write alternate endings to their stories but how about an alternate beginning, which will inevitably lead to an alternate middle and end. My first fanfiction so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Go

Sirens could be heard in the distance. The robber ran into an alley, he looked around to see if he'd been followed, then, thinking he was safe, he walked further into the alley. A shadow passed by above him. "Huh" He took out his crow bar and looked around but here was nobody there. Then, out of nowhere, something came flying at him, the robber backed away as the crowbar flew out of his hand. "I don't want any trouble, okay?" A dark figure landed behind him. He turned around and bats flew out of the alley, the robber dropped his sack and held up his hands to protect his face.

"You should have thought about that before you committed the crime", a young boy stepped out of the shadows, the robber immediately recognised him. The boy began to run towards him and hit him with a flying kick before he had time to react. He knocked the robber off balance but he quickly recovered and came at him with punches. The boy blocked every one. Then they boy counter-attacked with a hard kick before jumping off the alley wall and flipping him to the ground. The boy threw him against the wall, "Hey this isn't your town. Aren't you supposed to be with...".

The boy cut him off mid-sentence. "Just moved here and from now on, I work alone".

The boy tied him up, then ran off out of sight, just before the authorities arrived.

There as a sudden swirl of strange dark energy in an alley in Jump City, but nobody noticed it at all, not even when out of this stepped a figure, a young girl in a long blue robe. Raven looked around, "So this is Earth."

Raven could see the pizza parlour across the street, the road was full of cars and the pavement crowded with people. People pushed passed each other, talking on their phones, rushing around as if they had somewhere to be. They were wasting their lives away doing absolutely nothing, completely oblivious to what was fated to come. Raven sighed, she almost felt sorry for them.

Raven looked up at the dark night sky, it was late. She had to find somewhere to stay the night, she needed to get some sleep. She wandered down the main road, trying to avoid bumping into the crowds of people, then turned down a side street. She carried on walking for a while until she came to a building, a church, she saw a sign outside a small building a joining to the church, the sign said homeless shelter. Well, she no longer had a home and she definitely needed shelter, but a church, how ironic.

Dick lay back on the hotel bed and sighed. He closed his eyes trying to get a little sleep in what was left of tonight. A bright light shone through the open window, it was hard to believe it was morning already. He supposed he'd better get changed ready for breakfast. Last night really wasn't bad for his first time solo, the problem was trying to climb back in through the hotel window unnoticed. He took off his mask and looked in the mirror to see two bright blue eyes staring back at him. He had massive bags under his eyes but that was to be expected, he really needed to get more sleep.

He looked down at today's schedule, today he planned to travel across town to the estate agents and find himself a more permanent residence, mainly so that Bruce would stop having to worry about paying for all this room service.

After breakfast Dick went to the hotel reception desk and call him a cab.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Go

Well that was a waste of time, a whole day spent visiting various estate agents and still nothing. Dick reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. As if his day couldn't get any worse, he didn't have enough money for a cab and he'd left his card back at hotel. It looked like he'd have to take the bus.

Raven got changed in the bus station bathroom, not the ideal place, but everywhere else cost money, a resource that the monks of Azarath had been extremely negligent in providing. She held up her dark blue hoodie, she had been pleased when she found it at the homeless shelter,it was so much like her old robe. Of course Raven would have preferred if she didn't have to change her clothes at all, but it was pretty clear that her leotard and robe would not fit in in modern day earth. She sighed as she slipped it on over her plain green t-shirt, also from the homeless shelter.

Dick walked out of the bus station office, his bus had been delayed by a whole half hour and he had nothing to do till it came, he looked around for somewhere to sit and spotted some space on a nearby bench. He sat down, trying to think of a way to pass the time. Then he remembered something that Bruce used to do with him, he looked around the bus station, it was all about being observant, about noticing the little details. One particular person seemed to catch his eye, there was a girl, about his age, just leaving the bus station bathroom,she was wearing a navy blue hoodie and had a lavender backpack on her back. She went and sat down on another bench, with her back to him and began to read. It was an old book, not like any he'd seen before, he squinted to try and read what was on the page, but it wasn't in English, or any other language he'd heard of for that matter, in fact it looked like some sort of runes.

The girl got up, book in hand, and made her way toward the exit. That was when he noticed she'd forgotten her bag. He jumped up and grabbed it, then ran across station in pursuit of her.

"Um, excuse me" Raven jumped. She turned around to see a young boy, about her age with spiky black hair and bright blue eyes. "Your backpack" he managed, she just stared at him, "you left it on the bench" he finished, holing out her plain lavender backpack.

"Oh, uh, thanks" Raven took the bag and walked away.

Dick watched for a second as she left, what a strange girl; she had purple hair and her skin looked almost...grey. He turned to go and noticed something on the ground in front of him. He picked it up and turned back, it must have fallen out of her bag. "Hey wait!" he called after her, but she didn't hear. He chased her round the corner just in time to see her disappear into a strange black portal. "No way!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Go

"I hate you!" Garfield yelled, running away with tears in his eyes. He went to his room and took a small suitcase out from under his bed and began to pack his few possessions away.

"Gar?" a voice came from behind him.

"What is it, Rita?"

"Please, Gar..."

Garfield cut her off, "If you're trying to convince me not to leave, you might as well give up now. I've been planning to go for a long time now." Rita nodded, sadly and turned to go.

Once she was gone Garfield burst into tears, the Doom Patrol was like a family to him and now he was leaving them and for what? To be honest he didn't really know, but he knew he had to go, to find where he belonged. He didn't know where it was, but it wasn't here.

Dick stared out of the bus window, not paying any attention to what he was seeing. Instead, he couldn't stop thinking about that girl form the bus station, people didn't just vanish into thin air, right? Either way Bruce had assured him that there were no other superheroes in Jump City, that was one of the reasons he chose here. So who was she and what was she doing here? He had to know.

Raven teleported across town, she needed somewhere quiet where she could go to think. She spotted a small island, just off shore and teleported there, flying would be too conspicuous. She had mixed feelings about this world, on the one hand there were the facts; she knew about all the evil and suffering these people caused and how they slowly destroying this beautiful planet which they called home. However there were people, like that boy and the people at the homeless shelter, who would go out of their way to help complete strangers and get absolutely nothing in return. Surely these people didn't deserve to die.

It wasn't her decision anyway, she was merely the means, in 363 days, on her sixteenth birthday, the prophecy would be revealed and the earth would be destroyed. She closed her eyes and began to meditate, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

Garfield stood by the roadside waiting. No cars had come by for hours, but he was too tired to continue his journey on foot or wing, as the case may be. He sat on the ground, tired of standing. Suddenly he felt a droplet of water hit his forehead. He looked up and it began to rain. Could this day get any worse?

Garfield was just about to give up hope of getting a lift when two bright lights appeared in the distance,he stood up ready to fight if necessary. Then he looked closer and saw it was a van, he held out his thumb, ready to itch hike, when he realised something. He was a freak, an ugly green freak, who would ever let him in their van with them? His head dropped and he put down his arm. Then the van stopped, an old man leaned across and opened the door. He looked Garfield up and down, "Need a lift, boy?"

"Uh, yeah," he said surprised, "Where you heading?"

"Jump City"

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright then, hop in." Garfield smiled and jumped in next to the old man.

Jinx was loving this. A new town, a new start and all the money she could steal. Jump city was the greatest. Jinx looked down at the glittering ruby necklace in her hand. She turned to the shopkeeper who was tied up behind the counter. He didn't get a chance to press the alarm so she wouldn't have to worry about the police turning up and spoiling her fun. "Got anything in pink?" The man just stared at her, fear in his eyes. That didn't matter, nothing was going to spoil her fun tonight...

"Put the necklace down."

...except maybe for that.

The pink haired girl turned around slowly. A wide grin showed all her perfect white teeth. "Who are you meant to be, the human traffic signal?" she said mockingly.

He looked at her bright pink hair in two spikes either side of her head."Says the circus clown." he replied.

"Actually, I'm an acrobat." Robin hesitated for a second. A second was all she needed. Suddenly she was running at him, her hands glowed with the pink lightning that surrounded them. She threw her hand forward and a bolt of lightning headed directly for him. Robin dodged out of the way, landing on his hands and righting himself with a back flip. "Seems like I'm not the only acrobat around here then," she walked towards him, clapping her hands slowly, "It's good to have a little healthy competition though, traffic lights."

"My name's Robin," he said, taking out his bo staff and extending it in front of him.

"Hello birdbrain, I'm Jinx," she said, grinning maliciously, "Oh, and goodbye." Jinx turned to go just as the wall she'd hit with her lightning collapsed around them. When the dust settled, she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Go

When Raven opened her eyes it was already dark out. She stood up and looked out over the water, in it's own way, Jump City could be considered rather beautiful at night.

"Beautiful isn't it?" came a deep voice behind her, cutting into her thoughts, "Somebody should really build a house out here."

Raven just stood there, she could see no point in turning around, she could easily out fight him, whoever he was, and, if worst came to worst, she could always teleport out of there.

"Not feeling talkative? Oh well, I'll do the talking for both of us."

She continued her silence.

"But you're certainly powerful, perhaps you could help me with something?"

"So, why are you going to Jump City, um, Sir?" Garfield asked the old man.

"I'm a magician," he replied, "I'm going to the city to make my fortune, what about you?"

"Me?" said Garfield, "I'm trying to find a place where I belong."

"Aren't we all?" replied the old man smiling. Garfield smiled back, it had been a long time since a stranger had so accepting of him, and a long time since he'd genuinely felt happy.

After the pink haired girl had vanished, Robin continued patrolling Jump City for her or any other criminals. He ran along the rooftops enjoying the feeling of freedom as the wind ran through his gelled up hair and the weightlessness he felt as his boots left the ground and he jumped from roof to roof. As he ran he listened out of trouble hearing the sounds of the city beneath him, his city. This city was brilliant, so much better than Gotham. Who wouldn't prefer bright sunny Jump City, California to the dark, damp crime ridden Gotham, New York. It was kind of lonely here with no other heroes around, in Gotham he had Batman and Batgirl and other members of the league dropped by with their sidekicks on a regular basis, but he came here because he wanted space, that was the reason he left Gotham in the first place, right? So he no reason for feeling lonely, he was happy, he just had to get used to being independent. Then again, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have some company after all. Robin thought back to that girl at the bus stop with the strange purple hair who had done something impossible. Maybe it wouldn't so bad to team up, just once and a while, to have some company. That settled it he had to find her. Nevertheless he had to admit-

"Give me your money or I'll shoot!"

Robin's train of thought was interrupted by shouting coming from a nearby alley. He looked over to see a young woman being held at gunpoint by a man in a tatty brown jacket. He wasn't even wearing a mask, the amateur.

"And the jewellery too."

Robin focused and sprang into action leaping across to a building closer to the scene then down into the alleyway behind the man. The woman saw him coming, but the man didn't. Robin motioned for her to stay quiet.

"Well what are you waiting for? The jewellery! Now!"

The man snatched the woman's necklace and turned to leave only to be punched across the face by Robin's gloved fist. He fell backwards, dropping the necklace. Robin cuffed the man quickly, before turning to the woman. He picked the white pearl necklace up off the dirty alley floor and turned to the startled woman. Robin handed her back her necklace with a friendly smile and she seemed to relax slightly.

"Thank you so much for saving me..."

"Robin and no problem, I'm a hero, it's what I do."

"Robin. Don't you work in Gotham?" she asked, a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Not anymore, this is where I work now, so the criminals of Jump had better watch out.

The woman smiled her and thanked him again, replacing her pearl necklace as she walked off into the night. Robin made his way back up to the rooftop and continued on his patrol. He looked out from a building near the docks, past the island just off shore, at the city reflected on the calm dark blue water, thinking just what a beautiful city it was.

"Not anymore," He repeated under his breath as if to reassure himself of that fact, "I work in Jump now." Robin smiled as he looked out over the city, his city.

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but that shouldn't happen again as I have now planned out the first ten chapters. Please leave a review telling me what you liked, didn't like, any questions you may have or what you had for dinner last night, anything you want, I'm seriously that lonely. Also there is a poll on my profile so will you please, please, please vote, if you do I'll love you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-Go

Raven turned around slowly, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but helping people isn't really my thing." She looked intently at the man, waiting to see his reaction. It was hard to see his expression, but his one visible eye made him look almost...happy?

Raven didn't know much about how things worked on earth, but she was pretty sure people weren't supposed to be happy when you refused to give them what they wanted. "I'm afraid to say, child, that that is a decision you will come to regret."

"No, you're not." Raven replied sternly.

The man chuckled slightly behind his mask, "you're a smart girl, but not quite smart enough!"

"Hey kid, hey kid, wake up!"

Garfield slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see his bedroom and a slightly irritated looking Steve, waiting impatiently for him to get up. His eyes widened and he quickly sat up when he realised this was not the case. He was lying, well sitting, in the passenger seat of an old van and beside him was not Steve, but an old man, who had been trying to wake him. All of a sudden everything came rushing back to him; the fight, running away, the kindly old man who had given him a lift to...to...he honestly couldn't remember, he must still be tired having been woken up like that.

"Hey kid, look at that!" Garfield's train of thought was interrupted when the old man tried to bring something to his attention. He looked up and was almost blinded by the bright light of the sun shining through the front windscreen of the van, but as his eyes began to adjust he was able to make out a silhouette in front of the suns bright rays.

Garfield stared in awe at the vast steel city, lit up by the rays of the early morning sun. The city was reflected in the clear blue water at its coast, there was an island slightly off shore from the city and it too looked golden in the sunlight. Garfield looked over to the old man, the wide smile, that had spread across his face upon seeing such a wondrous sight, showing his fanged teeth.

The man smiled back, they were almost there, almost to the place that would change his, and possibly both of their lives forever, it was a new day in a new city, a new beginning for everyone.

A lone young boy stood on the rooftop of Jump City's Wayne Enterprises building. He closed his eyers and felt the warmth of the new days sun fill his body. He opened his eyes and gazed across his city, now golden from the light of the early morning sun.

He placed one foot on the ledge in front of him, his city. It really was his city now, he'd left dark, old Gotham behind and Jump was his city now, his city shining in the golden sunlight of a new day. His city, his home, his responsibility.

He frowned at that last thought, his responsibility, that meant he would have to look after and protect Jump City all on his own.

What was he thinking?!

Robin shook his head at all the negative thoughts. Protecting this city alone wasn't a bad thing, Batman could protect a city alone, so why couldn't he?

This was his chance to prove himself, to show Batman, along with everybody else, that he was just as good, if not better than they were. To get out of Batman's shadow and to prove to them that he wasn't just a sidekick, he was an independent hero and he could do this on his own, he didn't need help, not from anyone.

Garfield and the old man sat in silence, taking the the sight before them, until Garfield finally spoke up, "So...what's this city called anyway?" Garfield rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly.

The man smiled at the young, green boy, he'd told him where they were going right after they'd met, but he didn't mind repeating himself, he wasn't an impatient man after all.

"Jump City."

"Jump City," the boy repeated him, "I like that, it sounds like the perfect place for a new beginning."

A/N Merry Christmas, I'm so excited I can hardly type, I reall ydon't knoe how I maged to get this chapter done. Want to know what else I'm excited about? Probably not, but I'll tell you anyway. I've just hit my first milestone with this story. Any ideas what it is? Well wait and see.

Also I've been putting references to...stuff, in everyone of the last three chapters, anyone who can find all three gets a virtual cookie, and a sneak peak at chapter six. (There may be more than three references to...stuff.)


End file.
